


play me like a love song

by obsessivelymoody



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bondage, Come Eating, M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivelymoody/pseuds/obsessivelymoody
Summary: Dan purchased some restraints on a whim and Phil has ideas.





	play me like a love song

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for phandomficfests sex toy fest!

_“Fuck.”_

Dan throws his head back against the pillows as another tingling spark of pleasure shoots up his body. 

Phil removes the slick bullet vibrator he had pressed against Dan’s perineum, causing Dan to hiss from the sudden lack of pressure. He hears Phil moan as he writhes against the bed, aching for some kind of friction, his wrists and ankles pulling at the fuzzy pink restraints keeping him in place. 

“Stop it,” Dan says. “Stop making those noises when I can’t touch you or myself.” 

Phil lets out an exaggerated moan in response, a grin stretched across his face, this time placing the slender black vibrator on the shaft of Dan’s cock, resting hard and red against his abdomen. Dan pants, feeling a bead of sweat drip down the side of his face. 

Keeping the vibrator flush to the side of Dan’s cock, Phil leans in between Dan’s legs, nipping at Dan’s soft inner thighs. 

Dan’s breath hitches, his nails digging into his palms, as he watches his dick twitch against his stomach, precome moisting the tip. 

When Dan announced to Phil a few weeks prior that he’d purchased restraints for their bed on a whim, Phil suggested that they try this. He said he thought it would be interesting. 

Looking at Phil’s dark head between his thighs and taking in the way that the vibrator feels against his dick, Dan decides that this certainly _is_ interesting, to say the least. 

Dan groans loudly as Phil lifts his head from Dan’s thighs, propping himself up on his elbow, dragging the tip of the vibe slowly up and down Dan’s cock. 

“You’re gonna kill me Phil,” Dan whines. 

Phil smiles crookedly at him, delicately moving the vibrator to the underside of the head of Dan’s cock. 

Dan gasps, feeling sure that this is his breaking point. He can hear his own breath coming out in high pitched wheezes as Phil circles the vibe around his head. Dan sucks in a breath, his stomach concaving inward and his head hazy from pleasure.

Dan bucks his hips, searching for friction as a bead of precome drips onto his stomach. Phil wraps a hand around Dan’s lower thigh, pushing him back down onto the bed. 

Dan moans, listening to Phil let out a breathy grunt while brushing the vibe over Dan’s slit. 

Keeping his gaze focused on Phil’s pale hand gripping the vibe as he teases it across the top of Dan’s foreskin, Dan takes in a strangled breath, a loud and guttural whine forming at the back of his throat. 

When Dan comes, the sensation is blinding. His toes curl dramatically inward and the muscles in his arms tense as he pulls against the restraints at his wrists. 

Dan’s vision is spotted with little black dots, watching the pearly white come streak across his stomach, biting down on his lip as Phil rubs the vibrator across his sensitive, softening cock, helping him ride out his orgasm. 

It’s intense. Dan feels almost drunk on the sensation, like he’s stuck in a hazy dream world. 

Phil leans back on his heels when Dan’s finished, one hand on his cock, the other flipping the vibrator around so the tip is facing him. 

Panting shakily and still blinking away the black spots in the corners of his vision, Dan watches Phil press the vibrator into his ass, no doubt pushing it against his prostate, as he rapidly wanks himself. 

When Phil’s close, Dan watches him take the vibrator out of his ass and toss it to the side, leaning over Dan’s spread eagle body. Phil utters something between a moan and a gasp, coming hot and fast into the same spot on Dan’s stomach where he came earlier. 

Dan barely has time to process the way Phil looks when he coming before Phil leans down, lapping at the pool of come on Dan’s torso. 

“Christ,” Dan says, his voice cracking and head spinning. 

Dan thinks that if he was a few years younger and wasn’t so damn knackered, he’d be hard again in mere seconds. 

Phil makes eye contact with Dan as he licks up the last of the come. His pupils are blown out and a few strands of black hair are stuck to his sweaty forehead. There’s a suggestive look in Phil’s eyes that Dan wants to return, but he can only muster enough energy to raise an eyebrow and smile weakly at him. 

When Phil’s done and the vibrator is located and turned off, Phil uncuffs Dan. As Dan rubs off the bits of pink fluff stuck to the sweat on his wrists, Phil collapses on the bed next to him. 

“We should probably clean up,” Phil murmurs while Dan curls his stiff limbs into himself. 

_Yoga_ , Dan thinks. _I should have done yoga to loosen up before this_.

“My entire body feels like jello,” Dan says. 

“Maybe we won’t then,” Phil says. Dan watches him shut his eyes. 

“We’ll be mad at ourselves in the morning,” Dan replies. 

“Don’t care.”

“At least take your contact lenses out,” Dan says, poking Phil’s calf with his big toe.

Phil groans but gets out of bed. Dan stretches before following him into the bathroom and brushing his teeth. 

“Tell morning Phil that we didn’t clean up because night Phil was too lazy,” Phil says when they crawl back into bed, pushing the dirty sheets off the bed. 

“I don’t know if morning Phil will accept that excuse,” Dan says. 

“Make him breakfast,” Phil mumbles. “He’ll have to forgive us then.”

“Are you kidding me?” Dan asks, laughing. 

Phil hums, settling into the pillows. 

“You’re too fucking much,” Dan says fondly. 

Phil hums again as Dan lays back, resting a leg across Phil’s before drifting off.

**Author's Note:**

> title is taken from "bloom" by Troye Sivan. 
> 
> like/reblog on [tumblr](https://obsessivelymoody.tumblr.com/post/175909810067/play-me-like-a-love-song-rating-e-word)


End file.
